The Outsider: A Story of an Equestrian Boy
by Flutterfilmcop
Summary: Capricorn Silver is a kid who goes to Canterlot High. However, he's different than the rest, since he's aware of the universe and stereotypes that live in this world. However, when joining this school, he goes on a large journey involving trouble, love, but also tries to stay away from becoming a stereotype.
1. Prologue

Ok, I had this idea in my head a while ago, and in this fanfic, it tells the point of view of the other side of Equestria Girls, like what would happen if one person was self aware of the universe. Well, here we go:

Prologue:

Could you imagine living in a universe, where everybody is a freak? Where everybody is like a clone of a generic person on Earth? They are all like freaks of their own nature, locked up in their own cage, forcing themselves to do what other people like to do. A place that is so strange, that nobody even cares. Imagine growing up in the same world that's full of people like these. Yet, the day you step into the jail of freaks, you have to adapt, and realize that there's no coming back. Except this place isn't a jail, or a zoo. This is a world packed with humans. Humans who look like aliens, or something beyond that. Well, before I continue some more, let me say this, I'm a human in this world, and I live by my own standards, even by my parents. I once stepped into the world with these freaks, and learned how migrate with them. I learned their ways, but soon, I found others exactly like me. But I'm spoiling too much of this story, so this is my side of this "Ponyville" city.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Of School

Chapter 1: First Day of School: 

Ok, so of course with a story like this. You are going to expect the same cliched plotline you've heard over and over again, about the kid who moved to another city, and hated it from the start, but soon he began to like it, and made new friends. Yeah, it's THAT story, but it won't be happy. So my name is Capricorn Silver, or people just call me Cap. Yeah, my name is already weird enough to know that I sound like a racehorse, which by the way, does exist in this world. I'm moved from my hometown, Mane City, in which was home of some of the most wealthiest people of around the state. But I lived near the slums, in which wasn't too bad of a neighborhood, I still lived my final years of childhood, and first years of being a teen, trying to discover what I really am. Now, it's officially my first day at this new school, and I could give some backstory to why I moved here, and to how I felt, but I feel like it would be such a drag. I'm walking to the doors in front of the school, as I look at the building. It's a giant black building with it's sides sticking out for many classrooms. Now, if you call me boring, then I'll just say this. I'm not interested in anything in this world, and for me, I believe I don't blend in with anybody, except my parents, since they believe I'm still their little man. Boy, do I hate that term. I'm finally walking up the stairs, and I push open the door, and once I saw these students, it blew my mind, and gave me MORE reason to question the world that we are living in. Because I dare you not, every single student at this school, is a STEREOTYPE. They are all freaks in their own category, and define every single high school cliche I've seen a million times. We have the generic jocks, athletes, nerds, drama club students holding up skulls, fashonitas, kids who think they can change the environment, you name it. These are not how humans live, these are just animals posing as humans, thinking they are what they believe they are. Due to this school's agenda, I'm the outsider. I couldn't fit in with all these other kids, other than my grey skin, and clothes. Besides, all the other kids hated me at my other school, because well, I'M the freak out of all people, since I wanted everyone to look around their surroundings. I tried to run out of here, but then I ended up being caught by this human, who had such RIDICULOUS long hair, yet tries to take the form as a human.

"Excuse me. No running in the halls." said the adult.

"Sorry, I just..." I replied, and I couldn't say anything, since I was blinded by all the walking cliches in back of me, or in other words, I was freaked out by the others.

"Oh, you must be the new student here." said the adult. "I believe your name was Capricorn Silver. Is that right?"

"Yes." I reply. "And you must be the principal?" "

Principal Celestia is what I'm addressed by." She replied.

"Okay then." I reply, but deep in my mind, I am just dumbfounded. Celestia? That's your last name? It's TOO obvious now that we are not humans, and in fact, I really need to stop repeating myself.

"I'll try and get someone to show you and tour around, since I am pretty busy with scheduling right now." Celestia replied, she looked through papers, gave me my schedule and classrooms, as she then called some yellow chick to guide me.

"Yes, Principal Celestia?" said the yellow chick. By the way, her name was FLUTTERSHY. Okay, I shouldn't be surprised about these names, since they were ALSO in Mane City.

"Since I am busy at the moment, could you guide our new student to the high school around us?" Celestia asked.

"Of course." she replied. Okay, I hate to admit it, but even if she is what I consider, a freak, she's just downright adorable. I wasn't falling in love with her, but it's just her eyes and voice, which makes me actually express some emotions. She took me with her around the locker room, to tell me about the school. I then had to snap out of it, and realize something. I can't turn into one of them, I am myself, and not a part of some generic high school group of cliches.

"So, what is your name?" she asked, since Celestia FORGOT to tell me my name.

"Cap Silver." I reply calmly.

"Well, welcome to Canterlot High." she replied. She seemed pretty nice & sweet, and someone I wouldn't want to harm.

"Well, of course other than the lockers, each student is assigned his classroom, and it might be pretty hard to find at this school, but don't worry, you will get there." She pointed me to everything, the cafeteria, gymnasium, theater, and more. But soon, after this, I think I might have made a friend already. Now, like I said, I am a social outcast, but it's just that even if anybody around me doesn't interest me at all, Fluttershy here just somewhat made me enjoy spending time with her. But then again, as I thought deeper, I realized I was actually being sucked into the world of stereotypes, and snapped again.

"Um, if you need anyone to hang out with, I will be here at lunch." she said, and walked off. I felt like crap afterwards. I did agree to meet her at lunch, but really, I knew what was gonna happen soon, that I couldn't fall into this high school's hands. I need to remember my motivations, and get myself together. I didn't need to blend it, and I need to be myself, which is what it says on nearly EVERY poster in the hall. Little did I know, was this a long way to go, from the quest I ended up taking.


End file.
